The Evil Within Continues
by lovlyangl
Summary: Continues from the first. With two new cases.Don and Danny have to find a child molester.Then they have to help a child heal from his pain he suffered at the hands of his foster father.Both cases are D/F with a little M/S Mature themes/reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Within Continues.

By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)

Story continues from the Evil within. This time we see Danny and Don work two cases. One on a child molester, and the other on a young child who needs help with an evil foster father.

Story was done on talk in 2008. Has been re edit for mistakes.

.......................................................................

**New York...**

Danny and Flack had started a new case. They knew this would not be as bad, as the Michael case. At least they hoped.

"What do you think Danny," as they stood over the body.

"I'm not sure man, this doesn't get easy. Who the hell would murder a six year old boy, and get pleasure out of it? For that matter, where the hell were the parents?"

"Listen Danny, do not fall back on the Ruban case, this isn't the same. This young boy was physically molested, tortured, and left to die, understand?" said Don.

"Yeah man, I know but I can't...."

"Yes you can, Danny. Now let's get this paper work done, and I'll buy you a drink," said Don.

Flack knew Danny was still in alot of pain with feeling so responsible about Ruban, but he also knew, the last thing Danny needed was time to think about it.

"Listen Danny, they are spraying my apartment today, and I need a place to stay. So can I bunk with you tonight?" Flack knew it was a lie, but he also knew Danny was going to need someone tonight.

"Sure man, you can have the couch. When do Mac and Stella get back?"

"Their flight leaves at eight in the morning. We have to be there, to pick them up."

Finishing the last of the paper work, Don and Danny headed to the bar for a drink.

.....................................................

After a few drinks at the bar, Don and Danny headed home, to his place. The first thing Don noticed, was Ruben's Memorial Card sitting on Danny's table. Not wanting to upset Danny with questions, Don let it be for now.

"Hey Don, you want another beer?"

"Sure Danno, that would be great. How bout a game of pool?"

"Rack em up, and get ready to lose, should we make a little bet?"

"Why... you want to lose your money, Danno?"

"Think so? Twenty bucks," said Danny.

"You got it, I'll break. Breaking the balls, Don sunk two solids. Looks like I'm solid."

Laughing, Danny allowed Don to think, he was going to win. After allowing Don to sink two more solids, Danny made a clean sweep, and sunk the remaining stripes, along with the eight ball. "Another round Don?"

"Christ Danno, are you kidding? You're to good, I'll pass and save my twenty bucks."

.................................................

**Meanwhile... **

Stella was sound asleep on Mac's chest, lifting her carefully in his arms, he carried her to bed, laying her upon the sheets. "Maaac.." she sighed.

"Shhh... it's okay Stel, I'm here, go back to sleep." Removing her clothes, he placed her in one of his black t-shirts covering her up.

Heading into the washroom, he ran the shower, and allowed the spray to massage his back. It had been a hell, of two weeks, and he knew he needed sleep. He could feel it everywhere. Turning off the shower, he dried off, put on his black bottoms, and crawled in beside her heat ,and scent, Mac pulled her into his arms with care, kissed her beautiful neck, and whispered he loved her

....................................................................

The next time Mac woke, was when the alarm went off at six in the morning. "Stella... wake up love, we need to get dressed, our flight leaves in two hours."

"Mmmm... okay Mac, I'm up."

Trying to get out of bed, Stella felt the pain hit her quick.

"Auuuugh..."

"Stel...what is it love?"

"Just a stitch Mac, I'll be fine in a minute." Taking her time she pushed herself up and stood. Making her way to the washroom, she tried not to cry out again, as she dressed, and brushed her curls.

"Stella...what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just a coffee Mac," bending over in pain, Stella knew something wasn't right, but she also knew she wanted to get home to New York. So she decided to wait until they were home, to tell Mac.

.....................................................

When they arrived in New York, Don and Danny were waiting for them.

"Hey...it's about time guys got back. What the hell took ya so long?" asked Danny.

Smiling Stella replied..."We took our time because we knew you would be here."

"Funny Stel, I knew there was something about you I missed."

"Hi Don, how are you?"

"I'm good Stella," leaning down to embrace her, she hissed.

"Stel...you okay."

"Yeah fine Don, just a stitch."

"Stella you've had quite a few of those, maybe we should get your wound check."

Knowing Mac was right, Stella agreed. "So catch me up, what's been happening here?"

"Not alot Mac, there is one case, a young boy. We found him assaulted and left for dead."

"How young?" asked Mac.

"Six Mac, he was only six," said Danny.

Mac knew right away by the expression on Danny's face. "Don't do this Danny, understand? Different case, different scenerio," said Mac.

Nodding his head, they left the Airport.

"Don, drop us off at the hospital, and we will meet you back at the lab later."

"Sure Mac, you'll let us know how she is?" asked Don.

"Of course I will, we'll see you later." said Mac.

Walking into the hospital, Mac informed the nurse of the situation, and they put Stella in one of the exam rooms.

"It shouldn't be to long detective," said the nurse.

"Thank you."

"Mac... is this really nessesary? It's most likely a stitch pulling."

"Doesn't matter Stella, it needs to be checked."

"Good morning... I'm doctor Deets , you must be ? Stella Bonasera."

"I am."

"Good, than I have the right patient, he grinned. I need you to remove your shirt, right after your boss leaves the room."

"It's okay, he's my husband."

"Lucky man, okay then, off with the shirt."

Lifting off her shirt, the doctor removed the dressing, and noticed the redness.

"Ouch... looks like you have a good infection going on there, how long have you been in pain?"

"A couple days now."

"A couple days Stella, why didn't you tell me?" asked Mac.

"That's why, you're angry, and I knew you would make me stay in Miami, when all I wanted to do, was come home."

"Okay detective, or may I call you, Stella?"

"You can call me Stella, that's fine."

"I'm going to have the nurse come in, do a few vitals. then send you for a quick chest x-ray, and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks Doc."

"You are welcome, see you soon."

..........................................................................................................

When the doctor left the room, Mac embraced her,

"I really wish you had of told me love, we could have had it taken care of sooner."

"I know Mac, and I'm sorry, it was stubborness on my part."

Taking his hands, placing them on her face he said...."that's one of the many things I love about you," as he kissed her.

"Ahem... excuse me, don't mean to interrupt." said the nurse.

"Oh... sorry, that's okay come on in."

"I'm just going to check your vitals, and temperature."

Once the nurse was done, the orderly took her to x-ray. When she returned to the room, the doctor was right behind her.

"Wow... that was quick he smiled. Did the nurse do the bloodwork Stella?"

"She did."

"Then, I shall be right back." Looking over the results from the lab work, the doctor knew they were looking at an infection.

"Okay, it looks like you have an infection, so we are going to give you a shot in the hip, and a prescription for Antibiotics."

"Should she be off work?" asked Mac.

"She should, at least until the antibiotics are done and she's given the all clear that the infection is gone. Just remember, any sudden spike in fever, or severe pain, bring her right back."

"I will, thanks for everything," said Mac.

"You are welcome Det Taylor. Stella, take care."

"Okay love, let's get you home, and into bed."

"I don't want to go home"

"Well you are going home, I'll pick up your clothes later, and bring them to our place.

Smiling cause she knew Mac meant their home, they left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mac had Stella settled, he kissed her good bye, and headed to the office.

"Mac... how's Stella doing?" asked Don

"She's okay Don, it's just an infection, though she'll be off work for a few weeks."

"Are you serious? what about this new case?"

"We will just have to get by without her. We've done it before."

"Yeah, but Mac, we are down one CSI."

"I know that Don, the Chief is sending someone over this afternoon."

"A new, CSI?"

"Yes, she'll be on a trial period. If she works out, she'll stay, if not than we keep looking."

"Looking for what, Mac?"

"Nothing Danny. We have a new CSI coming in this afternoon, her name is Camilla Scott, please show her to my office when she arrives, and no tricks this time Danny."

"What... me, wouldn't think of it Mac."

"Uhuh.. I'm sure, just like with Lindsay, and calling me Sir."

"That wasn't me Mac, I swear," Danny laughed.

"I mean it Danny, no tricks."

"Okay Mac, no worries."

"What are you up to, Danny?"

"Nothing Don, nothing at all."

Don knew damn well Danny would find some way to upset the new, CSI.

......................................................

She had finally arrived, her very first job as a CSI. As she looked at herself in the mirror of her car, she knew she was beautiful. Especially with her deep blue eyes, wide beautiful smile, miles of long, long legs, and a body that screamed Model material. Oh she knew she would have to prove herself, but no problem there, as she had graduated top of her class.

Stepping out of her car, Don seen the gorgeous long legs, as he watched from the car.

"Holy Christ... look at that, she's beautiful. Not knowing who she was, Don got out of his car, and walked over to her side. Hello... I'm Flack and you are?"

"Hi...I'm Camilla Scott, the new CSI."

All Don could think to himself was....thank you God, she's gorgeous. "It's nice to meet you, allow me to walk you to Det Taylor's office."

"Thank you, that's wonderful of you." said Camille. As they walked into the lab, Danny seen the gorgeous woman with Flack.

"Hey Don, who's the lady?"

"This is CSI Scott, Mac's new CSI."

Danny just stared, for she could have been no more than twenty four, or twenty five, give or take a year.

"Yes , I'm twenty nine in case you are wondering."

"Umm... yeah, but I would have put you at twenty five."

"Everyone does, now if you could kindly show me to Mac Taylor's office."

Heading down the hall, Danny and Don thought the same thing, that she was going to be a distraction, to their peace of minds.

After Mac spent some time with Camilla, he had Danny show her around the lab.

"Danny, please take Camilla and introduce her to the others. I'm heading home to check on Stella."

"Sure Mac, I'll see you later."

"Hey Danny, is Mac married?"

"Yeah... he's married to our other CSI, Stella Bonasera."

"Wow...okay than, show me around your headquarters," she smirked.

....................................................

Arriving at home, Mac found Stella watching television on the couch.

"How you feeling love?"

"Okay... a little tired."

Walking over, Mac felt her head for fever, finding her cool ,he sat down, and pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his lap. "Comfortable love?"

"Mmm..very, did the new CSI show up?"

"She did ,and she's going to be a distraction to the boys."

Why is that?"

"She has a very nice personality, and lots of leg."

"But what do you think Mac, think she'll be able to handle the cases?"

"I think she will, she seems very smart, though I haven't had a chance to test her loyalty yet."

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Mac. Now... as for me, I plan on returning to work tomorrow."

Turning her in his arms he whispered...."I don't think so sweetheart, the doctor told you, after the antibiotics are finished."

"Come on Mac, you know me, I just can't sit here and do nothing."

Knowing Stella's stubborness he said...."Fine, desk duty only. If I catch you anywhere in the field, I'll cuff you to my bed, understand?"

Smiling wickedly, she reached up, pulled Mac down, and kissed him with heated passion.

"Understood boss."

"Good...now, time for bed. Picking his beautiful wife up in his arms, he carried her upstairs, placing her on their bed. So beautiful... he whispered. Stella let me love you, please."

Reaching her hand up, she caressed his face whispering...."yes Mac, love me."

.........................................................................

Just as Danny had finished showing Camilla the rest of the lab, they recieved the call.

"Danny! We have to go, they've found another young boy in an abandoned building, same MO."

"Did you call Mac?" asked Danny.

"Yeah...he's on his way, let's go."

When they arrived, Sheldon was already there.

"How long Sheldon?"

"I'd say about three to four hours ago, he's been sexually molested, beaten, and by the markings around the neck, choked, with some kind of cord."

"Christ, don't tell me we have another serial on our hands," said Danny.

"Calm down Danno, we don't know that for sure."

"Danny... yelled Mac, what have we got?"

"Six year old boy, same MO, as the first victim."

"Okay... Sheldon, get him to Sid. Danny, you and Camilla will process the scene with me. Don... check if we have any witness, who may have seen something."

"Sure Mac." said Don.

Looking down at the small body, Mac wondered himself, if they did indeed have a new serial on their hands.

.....................................................

After they had finished processing, Don and Danny headed to the nearest bar.

"Hey Camilla, feel like going for a drink?"

The only thing Camilla felt like was throwing up, she had been prepared for almost anything. Anything except the small mutilated body.

"Camilla....you okay?" asked Mac.

"Huh...sure Mac. Fine, yeah fine."

Mac could tell she was upset,

"Camilla... if you can't handle this it's okay, this type of work isn't for everyone, and unfortunetly this isn't something they prepare you for."

"I understand Mac, it's just my first child case, it's going to take a bit. But I'm sure I'll be fine, honest."

Nodding his head, Mac excused her.

"Hey Camilla... come on, come with Don and I, we'll buy you a drink. It will help calm you."

"Umm... I don't know much about New York, especially finding my way home."

"No worries, Don and I will drop you off. Come on, it will help, honest."

"Sure...but just one minute, okay?"

"You got it. Don, let's go. You coming Mac?"

"No...you go ahead, I'll see you all later."

Before Mac headed home, he stopped off to see Sid.

"Mac... I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Sorry Sid, got held up, what have we got?"

"What we have is real psycho, I don't have to tell you what he did to this poor baby, as I'm sure you've already figured that out."

"I have Sid, how about the choke marks?"

"Well... that's the funny thing Mac, they were made with a ribbon. I also found a piece of balloon, on the childs clothing, leading me to think he was choked with the ribbon from a balloon."

"Don't we have that Carnival in town."

"We do... they actually arrived one day before you came home."

"Hm... that was also the first night Danny informed me, of the first child, thanks Sid. I think I know where to look."

Leaving Sid, with his bodies, Mac called Flack.

"Don... I need you to meet me at the Carnival, I think we've had a break in the case."

"You want me bring Danny, and Camilla?"

"Yes... all of you, and hurry Don."

Let's go guys, Mac's had a break in the case.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the Carnival, Mac recieved a call.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Adam, I've found something on the ribbon, it's candy apple syrup. I found it along the corners, of the ribbon."

"Thanks Adam." Okay...we need to keep our eyes open, according to Adam, candy apple syrup was found on the ribbon," said Mac.

"Christ Mac, how does that help? Any one of these people could be our murderer."

"I know Danny, but we are going to be looking for a male, someone who may be hanging around children, or in the same area, where they can be found."

As they seperated, Don went with Mac, while Danny went with Camilla. Searching the park, Danny seen a suspect rubbing himself, while watching the children on the Merry-Go-Round. Moving in, Danny watched, as the children came off the ride. When the guy grabbed the child, by the hand he began walking with him.

As Danny and Camilla followed, they seen Mac closing in on the opposite side.

"Excuse me sir, I need you to come with us."

"Who me... what for?"

"We'd just like to talk to you. Son, where is your mother?"

"She's at home. He's my sitter, mommy said we could come here."

"Hey listen little guy, have you ever been given a ride, in a squad car?"

"No...can I?"

"You sure can, come with me." Placing the child in the car, Danny took the male suspect in the other.

"Come on man, I haven't done anything."

"Let me see your hands?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, place them in front of you."

As he placed them in front, Mac noticed the red marks ,caused by ribbon.

"How much do you want to bet, we match those marks, to the ribbon we found on the two children you murdered."

"You are insane. I didn't murder anyone."

"Than you won't mind, coming to the station."

"Sure man, whatever, let's just get it done."

Opening the door, he slammed Camilla's head against it and took off. Running after the suspect, Danny tripped him, flipped him over, and cuffed him. Leading him back to the car he said... "Don't try that again, you have the right to remain silent."

After they had him in the squad car, Danny checked on Camilla.

"Wow... quite a hit you took, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I didn't expect to get my first wound this early."

Laughing, Danny decided he liked the new CSI. Not only was she smart, she was also strong willed.

Arriving at the station, they placed the guy holding until his lawyer arrived.

...................................................................................

When the lawyer arrived, he informed his client to co-operate with the police. Walking in, Mac said... "I'm Det Mac Taylor, there are a few tests we would like to do, with your client."

"What are these tests, detective?"

"We'd like a blood sample, seman sample and hair sample."

"For what?"

"It seems one of the children have skin between their nails, along with seman, and hairs, on their clothes, and body."

"No way... I will not allow this."

"Listen Tom, if you don't I can't help you."

"I said no.... and you're fired."

Getting up from the table, the lawyer left without complaint..."he's all yours detective, good luck."

"I'm not saying another word, and I know my rights."

Mac could see him getting angry, which gave him an idea.

"Listen Tom Sweeds, whether you like it, or not, I will get my samples from you."

Standing up, he punched the table ,opening his knuckle leaving blood, along with pieces of his hair, leaving Mac to believe, he had some sort of condition.

"Take him back to holding, until he has a new lawyer."

Taking the blood sample, and hair, Mac dropped it off to Adam.

"Compare this to the hair, and skin, found on the child Adam. Then see me with the results. I'll be in my office."

Leaving Adam to do the test, Mac phoned, to check on Stella.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Fine... Mac are you okay? You sound frustrated."

"Just a little love, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay... I'll keep dinner warm for you, I love you."

"I love you to Stel, bye."

"Hey Mac, I'm going to drop Camilla off at home."

"Sure Danny, Camilla great job today, you are a fine addition to our team."

"Thanks Mac, much appreciated."

"Danny...where you going?" asked Don.

"I'm taking Camilla home Don, see ya later."

"Wait Danno, I'll come with you, I was heading that way."

Camilla tried not to laugh, for she could see the sparks flying between the boys, but she also didn't have the heart to tell them, she had a fiance at home, waiting for her.

"Listen Don, you should stay with Mac, and your suspect. Come on Camilla, let's go."

Walking out of his office, Mac seen the boys fighting over, Camilla.

"Don... I need to see you, Danny get Camilla home."

"Sure Mac, see ya Don." He said smirking.

What is it, Mac?"

"We may not have to wait, for Tom's new lawyer."

"Why not?"

Adam called, we got a positive result on the skin, and hair sample."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No... I'm serious, now let's go inform Tom, he's going away for a long time."

Heading down to holding, Mac breathed a sigh of relief, for he knew children would be safe tonight.

.............................................................................................................

When Danny pulled up to Camilla's flat, he got out, opened her door, and walked her up.

"Thanks Danny, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure.... hey Camilla, how would you..."

Hearing the door open, Danny seen the man step out.

"Oh hello sweetie, you're home late."

"I know, sorry, this is detective Danny Messer."

Shaking his hand, Danny knew his chances were shot.

"Oh Danny, you were saying?"

"Yeah... maybe some night, we could all get together for drinks, night Camilla."

Smiling, Camilla felt bad for Danny. She seen the look on his face, it was one of disappointment.

Closing the door, Danny thought to himself...."huh...I can have some fun here, at Don's expense."

Heading back to the station, Danny seen Mac, as he was leaving.

"Did we get him, Mac?"

"We did Danny, he's gone for good, it's over."

"Thank God, okay Mac see you tomorrow. Walking into the station he seen Don closing the file on his desk. "Hey....drink man, my treat."

Don wondered, what Danny was up too. "What's up Danno, you have that look."

"Nothing man, do you want to go for a drink or not?"

"Sure...let me grab my jacket."

"Hey Don...you like Camilla?"

"Yeah, she's okay, very beautiful, that's for sure."

"You know what Don, I'm going to move out of the way, you can have her, I'm not ready for another relationship yet, so you go ahead."

"You sure Danny, honest?"

"Yeah man, you go ahead, you have my blessing."

"Is this some kind of trick Danno, this seems way to easy."

"Nah man, go for it," laughed Danny.

..........................................................

When Mac got home, he found Stella had the table all ready, with dinner.

"Mm... smells wonderful sweetheart," as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"So I hear you caught the animal."

"We did Stel, at least the children, and parents, can breathe easy tonight."

................................................................................................

**Over** at the bar, Don was still trying to figure out, why Danny had given up so easy.

"What's the matter Don, you look confused."

"Hm...no, just trying to figure something out."

"Come on man, you still don't think I'm pulling your leg ,do you?"

"I don't know... it all seems to easy."

Laughing..."trust me Don, she's all yours."

.............................................................

The following morning, Danny and Don showed up, the same time as Camilla.

"Morning guys, how was your night?"

"It was great, I'll see you later Don." said Danny. Smiling wickedly, he headed inside.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Danny's funny like that, listen Camilla, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...but before you do, I think I know what may be bothering, Danny."

"You do...what?"

"Last night, when he took me home, he kind of met my fiance, I think it shocked him."

"Fiance?" said Don.

"Yeah... he moved to New York with me, so we wouldn't have to bother, with one of those long distance relationships."

Don howled... "Christ... leave it to Danny, damn I'll kill him."

"Hmm... what's so funny Don?"

"It's true... we both had thoughts of you, but last night Danny told me I could have you, now I know why, he was hoping I'd make a fool of myself with you."

"Are you serious? Do you to always play these games?"

"Most times, yeah... listen, how would you like to help me, with a payback."

"Hm.... could be fun, what do I have to do?"

"Just pretend you like me, you know, like we have something going on ,and tell Danny that was your brother last night."

"Don, you are wickedly evil."

"I know, but paybacks a bitch," said Don.

................................................................

As Mac and Stella headed out, they got the call.

"Mac...it's Danny, we have a DB over at the Gerald Schoenfeld Theater."

"Okay Danny, we'll be right there. Listen Stel, you are going to have too come with me, but you are to stay in the car, understood?"

"Come on Mac, I'm fine now, the infection is gone."

"Stella...you still have stitches, until they are removed you will stay in the car."

"Fine... I said okay." Looking over at her, Mac had a feeling she wasn't about to stay anywhere. Parking the car, Mac got out, and headed over to where Danny was waiting with Camilla.

"Hey Mac... female victim, her friend found her in the booth there."

"Hello... I'm Det Mac Taylor, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Ummm... yeah, I was inside with my brother, and his friend and um... when we came out, we like found her laying here."

"We... but I thought it was just you?"

"Oh...um... yeah, it was just me, yeah."

As the haulers lifted the body, Mac noticed the puncture wound in her back.

"Hold up, turn her over."

Turning her over, Mac removed the bottom part of her shirt, and seen the large hole.

"What does that look like to you, Danny?"

"Hm... looks like it was done with something sharp.

"Okay... take her, you young lady are coming with me, to the station."

"What? why? I didn't do nothing."

"Let's go, into the car."

"Okay... it wasn't me. My brothers friend said if I told, he would kill me."

"If you told what?" asked Mac.

"It was an accident. Peter was just trying to ask her out, but she got angry, really angry, cause she didn't like him. So he opened the back of the booth, and she fell back on the counter. If you look inside, you'll see the blood, and some skin ,when she backed into it."

"Danny... put her in the squad car," said Flack.

"But I told you what happened, hey...come on."

Shutting the door, Danny said...."we just need to ask you a few more questions, and to call your mom."

"What do you think, Mac?"

"I'm not sure Danny, it's clear something happened here, what.. I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. Make sure you get our witness, a child advicate."

Nodding his head in agreement, Danny drove the young girl downtown, with Don.

..............................................................................................................

When they got back to the station, Danny headed downstairs to change.

"Mm...Don...yeah....that's it, touch me there, auuuugh....deeper."

Walking in, Danny seen her wrapped in Don's arms.

"Hey... wait a minute, I thought... you... last night...."

"Oh.... you mean my brother Gord. Yeah, he's very protective."

"Your brother, but I thought he was your fiance."

"Looks like you thought wrong Dannny, but thanks, for stepping out of the way."

"Damn Don...I gave her to you, I change my mind, give her back."

Laughing, Danny realized he was being had.

"Oh... very funny guys, real funny."

Walking over, Don took Danny by the neck and said....."watch your back Danno, paybacks are a bitch."

"Yeah I know....Christ man, I know."

...............................................................................

When Mac got back to the car, Stella was still there with a huge grin on her face.

"What's that smile about, love?"

"I listened."said Stella.

Kissing her smartly on the mouth, they headed to the station.

"Mac, yelled Danny from the hall. We can't get a child advocate till morning, so the parents are demanding we release their daughter."

"Where are they?"

"Waiting in interrogation," said Danny.

Opening the door, Mac seen the young girl smirking, through her mother's arms.

"Hello... I'm Detective Taylor, I understand you'd like your daughter released immediatly?"

"That's right, you have no evidence, or right to hold her. We are taking her with us."

Mac was pissed, he knew that young girl knew more than what she was letting on, he could tell by her smirk.

"That's fine, you can take her, but she's to be back here at eight in the morning. At that time she will be questioned, with the child advocate."

Leaving the room, the parents took their daughter home.

"What now, Mac?"

"We go back to the crime scene. Take Camilla, oh and Danny, grab the surveillance tapes."

"You got it, Mac."

Heading back to his office, he couldn't find Stella.

"Don...you see Stella?"

"Yeah... she headed down to see Sid."

"Damn her, he muttered, as he headed down the stairs. Stella...what are you up too?"

"Huh...nothing, I was just catching up with Sid."

Mac knew she was trying to get information.

"What did you find, Sid?"

"Well... she was shoved into the corner of the counter, you can see by the rugged area of the skin, but I also found bruising, on her chest. It looks like a direct punch, but it seems to tiny. I've taken pictures, you can see the fist, whoever did this, has knowledge of Martial Arts."

"Thanks Sid, and make a copy of those pictures please, before morning."

"Sure Mac, see you later."

"Mac... we've picked up Peter Gerald, he's waiting in interrogation."

"Thanks Don, has he requested a lawyer?"

"No... he says he knows what happened, and he's willing to tell us everything."

"Stella, why don't you head home love, get some rest."

"Im fine Mac, why don't I just wait for you, in your office."

Giving her that look that said behave, Mac headed to see Peter.

"Hi... my name is Detective Taylor , I understand you've refused to have council present."

"That's right, listen... I didn't kill that young girl, I swear it was Rachel, she was pissed that Shelly had broken up with her brother, and she started yelling about her brother's ring, and wanting it back."

"Go on," said Mac.

"I've never seen anything like it man, it was aweful. You could see her expression, the pain, before she died, she just punched her directly in her chest ,and backwards she went, right into the corner counter. I remember, there was this piece of metal sticking out. I ain't never seen anyone die, it was horrible."

"Okay... calm down Peter, where is the ring now?"

"I don't know, she yanked it off her finger, than called the police."

"Why did you run?"

"I have a record man, plus I'm not supposed to be out, pass curfew."

"Don...check with Sid, see if those pictures are ready."

"Sure Mac."

"So can I go?" asked the kid.

"As soon as we clear you."

"Here Mac."

"Okay... Peter make a fist please."

Making a fist, Mac had him place it on the picture, as he looked, he could see his fist was to large.

"You can go Peter, as soon as we have you sign your statement."

"Um... are you going to tell my parole officer?"

"I'm afraid so, but we will let him know you co-operated, in our investigation, that should help."

"Thanks man, much appreciated."

Leaving the room, Mac whispered to Flack...."Go pick up Rachel, we have enough to hold her now."

"You got it Mac," said Don.

When Flack and Danny arrived at Rachel home, they knocked on the door.

"Hmm... are they home?" asked Danny.

"Of course, where would they go? said Don. Police...open up, we have a warrant to search your home."

Still getting no response, Don tried the door, and found it opened. Walking inside, they could smell the blood.

"Oh Christ....what the fuck?" Looking down they seen the parents, both dead, with their throats slit.

"Danny call Mac, find out where Peter was headed, hurry."

"Mac... it's Danny, the parents are dead, where is Peter?"

"He's just leaving, why?"

"Grab him, don't let him go, she's coming for him."

"PETER..." yelled Mac running down the stairs.

Turning around, Peter stopped.

"What is it, detective Taylor?"

"I need you to come back with me."

"What...why?"

"It seems Rachel has killed her parents, and you're next."

"Oh fuck....you're kidding right? What about my roommate, he was there too."

"What's his address?"

"442 bluerise cresent."

"Don...I need you, and Danny, to head over to 442 bluerise, she may be headed there."

"We're on our way, Mac."

"Come on son, have a seat in my office." Sitting down, Peter hoped they got to his friend in time.

When they arrived at the house, they found the door opened.

"Easy Danny, let's be cautious." Nodding agreement, they walked into the room, checking each door, and closet. As Danny got to the bedroom door, he could smell the iron.

"Flack...in here."

Opening the door, they found Frank in a pool of blood.

"Mac.... it's too late, he's gone. Christ, this girl is like Houdini."

When they got back to the station, Mac informed Don, and Danny, that they would need to take Peter to the Motel, and keep him protected.

"What...why us, aren't there officer's for this?"

"Listen...I trust only you two, I'm asking you to do this for me, please."

Knowing it wasn't very often Mac asked them for a favor, they agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the interrogation room, they noticed Peter wasn't there. "Thompson... where is the Peters kid?"

"He had to go too the bathroom, why?"

Running downstairs, Mac pushed open the door, and found Peter washing his hands.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he said...."are you ready to go Peter, Danny and Don will be taking you, to Danny's place."

"Yeah...um... I will be safe there, right?"

Danny gave him the look that said.."what the fuck."

"Yes, you will be very safe, they are the best." Don and Danny where stumped, that was the first time, Mac had ever complimented them together.

As they left the station, Mac informed them to call him every for hours. "Sure Mac, let's go Peter, are you hungry?"

"Very, can we get some Pizza or something?"

"Sure, let's go," said Danny.

...................................................................

Once the boys left, Mac headed back inside, and as he opened the door, Rachel jumped out, and tried to plunge her knife into Mac. Struggling with her, she got in one good slice, before he had her tackled to the ground, and put her in cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent... After reading her her rights, he put her into holding. Call for a child advocate, and tell them it's a emergency."

"Sure Mac, you should get that arm looked at."

"I will Thompson, call me when the advocate arrives."

Walking back up to his office, Stella seen the blood dripping down his arm.

"Mac...what happened?"

"Rachel, she sliced me before I could get a grip on her, she's in holding now."

"Do you want me call, Don?"

"No...let's wait till we know for sure, Rachel is sent away."

"Huh... come on Mac, she can't be released?"

"She can if she pleads insanity, they'll put her under psychiatric care."

"Hm...even if they do, what are her chances, of escape?"

"That I'm not sure of, but I'll tell you this, this girl is dangerous, she's not only smart, she's crafty. That combined, makes a dangerous criminal."

"Okay... let's get your arm stitched," said Stella.

"Stel... I'm not leaving till..."

"I know that, but you could allow Sid to clean and cover it for now. Come on, it won't hurt." Taking him by the hand, she lead him downstairs.

.......................................................................

Once they had the meeting with the child advocate, she agreed that the Rachel would be best left in holding till morning, when they went in front of the judge.

"Mac...it's three in the morning, let's go get that arm stitched please. The blood is already coming through, Sid's bandage."

"Okay love, let's go.'

When they arrived at the hospital, it was quiet, allowing them to be seen right away. After recieveing twelve stitches, Stella drove them home.

"How do you feel, Mac?"

"High...I feel high love. Damn, I told them no drugs."

"Aww...shame isn't it, when you are forced to do something, you don't want to do."

Unlocking the door, they headed inside.

"Come on dopey, let's get you into bed."

"But I'm not at all tired," whined Mac.

"Mhm... I've heard that before, trust me Mac, you'll be sleeping like a baby tonight." Sitting down on the bed, Mac couldn't even untie his shoes. Laughing, Stella had to do it for him, along with his pants and shirt.

"You forgot something love," he grinned sinisterly.

"Uhuh...good night, Taylor."

Laying him back, she crawled in beside him.

"Sweetheart... he whispered half asleep, you forgot to undress."

"I know Mac, don't worry, just sleep."

Finally passing out, Stella undressed, and crawled in beside him. Covering them both with the thick comforter. Turning on her side, facing the wall she felt his hand caress it's way up her leg.

"Behave Mac, you need rest." Pulling her in with his good hand, he inhaled her hair, kissed her neck, whispered he loved her ,and fell asleep.

...............................................................................

Over at Danny's, the boys were into their third game of pool.

"Boy Danny, your place is so cool, this is awesome, I'd love to have this one day."

"You know what Peter, you could, just stay on the right track, and you'll get there, trust me, I used to be like you, but then I changed. I realized life was what you make of it, so I changed my path, and now I'm a detective."

"Do you think, I could become a detective?"

"You can become anything you want to be, but it's you, that needs to make it happen, you have to make yourself want it."

"Yeah... I know and I will, you'll see."

"On that note, it's three thirty in the morning, and that court hearing is schedualed for nine. So let's all get some sleep."

Placing a sleeping bag, with three blankets on his ground, he had Peter crash on them , while Flack took the couch.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yeah...night Danny, night Don."

"Good night Peter."

With everyone down, for the rest of the night, Danny thought back to his days with his brother ,and the Tanglewood Boys.

..............................................................................................................

In the morning Don awoke first, looking on the floor, he seen Peter wasn't there. Getting up, he checked the washroom.

"Danny...Danny...get up, Peter's gone."

"What... what do you mean he's gone."

"He slipped out damn it, Mac's going to kill us. He's our witness, Christ we have to find him."

Getting dressed, Don looked for his keys, badge, gun and wallet.

"DANNY! Know what? We have bigger problems, it seems Peter stole my gun, badge, and wallet."

"Shit...we have to call, Mac." Picking up the phone, Don waited for Mac to answer.

"Bonasera."

"Stel...it's Don, where's Mac?"

"He's still sleeping, why?"

"Peter took off, he wasn't here when we woke up, but the little bastard, took my gun, badge, and wallet."

"Oh Don, Mac's going to kill you, hold on."

"Mac...Mac, wake up?"

"Mm...damn my head hurts, what the hell was in that pain killer?"

"Never mind that, Don has some news that will double that headache."

"Hello."

"Mac...I have some bad news. Peter got away, he must have left during the night."

"Have you, and Danny searched for him yet?"

"No...we just got up, but Danny's calling it in."

"Why?"

"Well....Peter took my badge, gun, and wallet."

Nothing but silence could be heard.

"Mac...Mac..."

"Get out an all points, get dressed. Then you and Messer get your asses out that door. You better hope to hell, Peter doesn't use that gun or badge."

Hanging up the phone, Danny asked...."how'd he take it Don?"

"Let me put it to you this way, MOVE YOUR ASS." Grabbing his gun, Danny and Don headed out to find Peter, before trouble found him.

As Mac got up to dress, he fell back down.

"MAC...slow down, those are pretty heavy drugs you are coming off of."

"Listen Stella, there is a fifteen year old criminal out there, with a detectives gun, and badge. I have no time for this."

Putting on his shoe, he couldn't manage to tie it.

"Here, I'll do it, and I'm coming with you, so don't argue. Someone has to drive."

Not wanting to argue, Mac grabbed his badge, while Stella helped him with his gun, as they headed out the door.

As they searched the streets of New York, they were having no luck in finding Peter.

"I think we should pull over, and walk the streets, we'll have a better chance of finding him."

"Sure Danno, let's go." Walking the beat, they asked people questions, and showed Peter's picture.

"Excuse me, have you seen this kid?"

"Hmm..no, sorry."

"Okay thanks. Damn Flack, where the hell could one kid hide, he has no friends, and lives in a foster home."

"I know Danny, but he must know the streets of New York, very well. We'll just have to keep searching."

As Peter walked the streets, he felt really guilty for taking Don's badge, wallet, and gun, but he needed to get away. He couldn't go back to that foster home, but he also couldn't tell anybody, that the man raped him, for who would believe him. Walking into a store, he took out the wallet and purchased a bag of chips, with a can of pop. "Thank you."

Leaving the store, he went across the street, and sat on a bench in the park.

"Excuse me...have you seen this young boy?"

"Oh my God, he was just here he purchased a bag of chips, and can of pop."

"Do you happen to know which way he went?"

"I think he headed towards the park."

"Thank you," said Danny.

Running towards the park, Danny and Don seen the empty chip bag, and pop can, in the garbage.

"You search left, I'll go right, yell if you find him."

"I will Danno, you too."

As they searched the park, they asked people along the way if they had seen him. Ready to give up, Don turned the corner ,and seen him sitting under the tree.

"Hey Peter...please don't run, why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry Don, I got scared, scared to go back to that foster home."

"Okay, that's understandable, but why did you steal my gun and badge?"

"Cause I thought about killing my foster father."

"Why would you want to do, that?"

Looking at Don with tears, he said...."cause he rapes me, almost every night. He comes into my room, he's always drunk, this is what he does to me." Lifting up his shirt, Don seen the bruises up and down Peter's chest.

"Aww... I'm sorry Peter, this shouldn't be happening."

"I know that, but does he care? No...either does my foster mother, she ignore's it. Doesn't care how much I scream in pain, and it hurts Don, it hurts so bad."

Helping Peter stand, Don gave him a hug.

"Let's get you to the hospital, they'll do some tests, and take some pictures, don't worry, we will take care of your foster father."

Handing Don his gun, wallet, and badge, they headed over to Danny.

"Peter...thank God, why did you run man?"

"It's a long story Danno, we need to get Peter to the hospital, I'll explain on the way."

....................................................................

Once they had Peter being looked after, Danny called Mac, and informed him they found Peter.

"Hey Mac, we've found Peter. We have him at the hospital, it seems he ran away because he didn't want to return to the foster home.:"

"Did he give a reason why?"

"He did, his foster father rapes him. I'm telling you Mac, I've never seen anything like this, the kid is completely beat."

"Okay...when you are done there, take him back to your place, have Don bring in the evidence, and do the arrest. I'll be by later, to check on you and Peter. Danny, please have Don lock up his gun, and put away his badge this time."

"I will Mac, see you soon."

"Was that Mac?" asked Don.

"It was, he wants you to get the evidence in, then go pick up the foster father ,while I take Peter back to my place."

"Okay, he should be just about finished."

When Peter walked out, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had to admit such a thing.

"It's okay Peter, we understand, come on, I'm taking you back to my place."

"Honest...I don't have to go back to the foster home?"

"No..you will be staying with me for a while, Don's going to pick up your foster parent, and bring him in for questioning."

"Is Don coming back to your place?"

"Yeah man, Don will come back, now let's get you to my place. We'll stop, and get you something to eat."

Leaving the hospital ,Peter for once in his life, felt safe and secure. He knew with Danny and Don, no one would ever hurt him again. Grabbing burgers and fries, they headed back to Danny's.

"Hey Danny...can we play pool again tonight?"

"Sure, if you want you can play my PS2 too. Just got NHL08, it's got some wicked graphics."

"Cool, this is going to be fun."

Gathering up all the evidence, Don dropped it off, grabbed a few officers ,and headed out to pick up Peter's foster father . When they arrived, they could smell the stench of liquor, through out the house.

Knocking on the door they heard...

"Who the hell is it, and what the hell do you want?"

"It's the police, open the door."

"For Christ sakes, what has that little bastard done now?"

Opening the door, he seen the expression on Don's face.

"What...well, I ain't got all day, say your peace, and get lost."

"Sure...I'll say my peace, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say, may be held against you in a court of law." After reading him his rights, Don explained to him the charges against him, and placed him in the squad car.

When they got to the station, Don put him in holding and said...."what you did to that young boy was sick, disgusting, vile and evil. We will make sure you rot in prison, for the rest of your life."

"Screw you, you have no proof, you have nothing except the word of a little bastard criminal.

Pulling him by his shirt, the other officers pulled Don off him.

"Come on Don, don't do it, let the court's handle it."

Slamming the door to the cell, Don left shaking in his cell.

When Don got back to Danny's, he informed Peter he'd have to testify in Court.

"Hey Don, how'd it go?"

"He's behind bars, but he has his first arraighnment, in the morning."

"Are you telling me, he's going to get off?"

"He shouldn't Peter. I need you to listen to me, you are going to have to testify. We have a solid case, but it's your testimony that will put him away for good."

"I can't do it, please don't make me, Don. I can't get up there infront of other people ,telling them the things my foster dad did to me."

"Yes you can Peter, you can do it ,and Danny and I will be with you all the way. You'll be safe, I promise."

"I'm not worried about being safe, it's the embarrassement of it all. How am I supposed...no, I won't do it. Please, don't make me tell the story."

Sitting down beside Peter, Don comforted him, while he tried again.

"Please Peter, without your testimony he may walk, do you want that, do you want another child put in jeopardy like that."

Breathing deep, he said...."okay, I'll do it."

"Look at me Peter, tell me you won't run again tonight, promise me."

"I promise, now can we play pool."

"Sure...you rack em and I'll break." Don thought to himself_..."why do I have a feeling, he's going to run."  
_  
Later that night while Peter slept, Don informed Danny they would take shifts, watching Peter.

"Did you lock up your badge, and gun?"

"I did, don't worry Danno, the only one we should be worried about is Peter. He's going to need alot of help to get through the hell he's been living, the last few years."

Nodding that he understood. They started their shifts.

.......................................................................................

As Danny took over for Don, so he could get some sleep, he sat in the kitchen drinking a coffee when he heard the screams. Waking Don out of sleep, the two of them ran into the living room, and seen Peter thrashing about in his sleep.

"Peter, Peter, wake up. As he thrashed about, he punched at Don, as he shook him.

"Wake up Peter, PETER..." Waking out of sleep, he sat up and gripped Don, holding him crying. "I can't do it, please Don. I see him, see him hurting me, it hurt so bad, make it stop."

Danny was tearing up, for Peter's pain was so emotionally distraught. "Christ Don, what the hell did this kid go through?"

"Shhh...come on Peter it's okay, you're safe, we got you. No one will hurt you, ever again, you have my word."

Finally calming down, Peter laid back down, and listened to Don's voice, as he repeated over and over he would protect him. As he fell back into sleep, Don said..."I should have smashed his face in when I had the chance tonight. I'll tell you this much Danno, if I wasn't a cop, I'd kill him for what he did to this child."

"Come on man, don't talk like that, he'll be put away, and rest assured someone will get him in prison, you know what the guys are like in there, especially with child rape. He'll be dead in a few days."

"Death isn't good enough for that bastard, he needs to be given, everything he gave this kid." Nodding agreement, Danny headed back into the kitchen to make more coffee."

................................................................................................................................

It must have been four in the morning, when Mac got the call from the station.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Sinclair, do you know where Don is, I've tried reaching him on his cell."

"Yeah, he's over at Danny's, why?"

"WHY...cause somehow one of the prisoners got out of his cell, and beat Peter's foster father to death."

"What? How?"

"You tell me how, I have a criminal here saying nothing, and two officers ,who say Flack got a little heated earlier today with our prisoner. Now you find Don ,and get him the hell in here now, before I arrest his ass."

"Come on Sincalir, you know Don better then that. Plus he has witnesses. Danny and Peter, he was home with them all night."

"You better hope you're right Mac, now find him, and get him in here."

Hanging up the phone, Mac dressed without waking Stella, and headed over to Danny's to find out what the hell was going on.

........................................................................................................

When Mac arrived at Danny's, he knocked on the door. Waking from sleep, Danny answered it.

"Mac....what are you doing here?"

"Where's Don?"

"He's here, sleeping on the couch, why?"

"Don...Don, wake up."

"Hm... what is it, Mac? What are you doing here?"

"Where were you tonight, did you leave this apartment at all?"

"No...why would you think I did?"

"Sinclair called, he wants me to bring you in for questioning."

"Why, what the hell is going on Mac?"

"It seems someone let the criminal in the next cell out, and he beat Peter's father to death."

"What....so Sinclair thinks I did it?"

"He does, two officer's told him you got into it with Peter's father, a few hours early, is this true?"

"Well....yeah, but I only pushed him against the wall, then I left. I've been here all night, ask Danny, or Peter for that matter."

"He has been Mac, I swear to you, cause I had a nightmare about my foster father, and Don comforted me."

"What time was this at Danny?"

"I'm not sure, about one, or one thirty."

"Okay, keep your story straight, incase Sinclair needs to question you."

"Don, let's go." Getting dressed, Don headed to the station with Mac.

"Danny, is Don going to be okay? Is my foster father really dead?"

"He is Peter, and don't worry about Don, he can handle himself. Mac's there with him."

Sitting back down, Peter tried not to worry.

..............................................................

When they got to the station, Don and Mac headed right for Sinclair's office.

"It's about time you got here Don, what the hell is going on?"

"Listen Sinclair, I'm as much in the dark as you. I have no idea."

"Have you been at Danny's, all night?"

"I have, we've been keeping an eye on Peter because child service's was fully booked.

"Fine...Mac you and your team now have a new case, and solve it quickly, before it reaches the paper's or news."

Leaving the office, Don slammed Sinclair's door.

"Easy Don, don't worry, we will figure out who killed him. Go back to Danny's, and get some rest, I'll see you back here in the morning."

"It is morning Mac, but thanks for the offer. I'm just going to have a talk with my fellow detectives."

"Don't do anything stupid Don, I mean it."

"Don't worry Mac, I'll see you in a bit." Heading down to holding, Mac knew he was going to have to keep a good eye on Don, until they figured out who killed Wendle.

....................................................................................

Arriving back at home, Mac found Stella still sound asleep. Undressing, he crawled back into bed, and pulled her against him.

"Mac...you are freezing."

"Sorry love, I had to go see Don."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"It seems someone released one of the criminals in holding, and he beat Wendle to death. Now Sinclair is blaming Don, because two of his fellow officers seen him get heated, with him."

"Great...if I know Sinclair, he's put us on the case."

"He has sweetheart, but before we head out, I need you."

Turning herself, Stella caressed Mac's face with her fingertip.

"I need you too Mac, leaning in she passionately kissed him, softly plunging her tongue in and out, causing Mac to swell against her sheath.

"See what you do to me Stella, do you see how much I love you, and need your purity, to keep me whole."

Rolling her over, Mac stroked his tongue across her neck, and chest until he reached her perked nipple. Then taking his tongue, he flicked it, until she cried out. "Maaaaaaaac...."

Needing to hear more of her cries, Mac bit down tenderly, causing her to orgasm against his fingers. _"God love, you are so wet and ready for me."_ Pulling her on top, Stella bent her head, and took Mac's thick shaft into her mouth, playing it like an instrument. Pulling on her hair, begging her without words, to take him deeper. As he felt himself coming, he pulled up towards him, and plunged deep into her tightened sheath as she clawed across his chest.

Plunging faster and deeper, Mac pulled Stella's head towards his, and plunged his tongue deep, at the same time he pushed and poured within her core. Still panting and sighing, Stella whispered... "I love you Mac Taylor, so much it hurts."

"I love you to Stella." Laying her back down beside him, she curled under his arm, and fell back into sleep.

Downstairs, Don ran into Peters.

"Peters, you son of a bitch, what the hell is going on, why would you tell Sinclair?"

"Don't start on me Flack, you had words with Wendle, what was I supposed to tell Sinclair?"

"Nothing, that's what, watch your back man, I owe you one."

"Whatever Flack." Walking from the station, Don headed back to Danny's place.

"Don, how did it go with Sinclair?"

"Not good, we have to solve the case quickly, before it hits the papers, so get dressed. We have to meet Mac and Stella down at the holding cells.

"Don, what's going to happen to me now?"

"I'm not sure Peter. For now, you stay here and don't leave this apartment, understood?"

"Sure Don, I won't I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the station, Stella and Mac were already processing the scene.

"It's about time you got here, what the hell took you two so long?"

"Sorry Mac, my fault. I had to make sure Peter was settled, and okay."

"How's he taking it."

"I'm not sure, he seems okay, but I think he's going to need help, the kid has some wicked nightmares."

"Tayor."

"Christ, now what? What is it Sinclair?"

"Upstairs now, I need you to talk to Jeffers, he was the guy who beat Wendle to death."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Cause I've been ordered to stay bias in this case, so get it done now."

Leaving holding, Stella said....."what his problem?"

"He's taking alot of heat on this, we need to get this case settled quickly, I'll be back, you continue processing."

Heading into the interrogation room, Mac seen Jeffers laughing to himself.

"What the hell is he laughing about?"

"How the hell should I know Mac, get in there and find out."

..............................................................................................................................

Opening the door, Mac said....."I'm Det Taylor, can you tell me why you killed Wendle?"

*Laughing*....."he deserved it man, did you hear what he did to that kid. I can honestly say I enjoyed that, he's worth life in prison."

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"Forget it man, I ain't talking, and you can't make me."

"What if I told you we could get your sentence reduced, would you talk then?"

"Maybe...depends what kind of offer you make."

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be back."

As Mac left, Sinclair came out of the other room.

"No deals Mac, forget it, the last thing we need is some wanna be vigilanty, out on the streets of New York."

"Listen Sinclair, if we don't deal, we'll never find out how he got out of his cell."

"Fine...ten years, no more, no less, understood?"

"Yes." Walking back into the room, Mac said...

"Okay, we will reduce your sentence, instead of life in prison, you'll be given ten years, which means in five you'll be up for parole."

"Okay...sounds fair, Peters let me out. He told me if I did this job for him, he'd get me off. Even paid me, check my account, you'll find he deposited $100,000 into my account."

"Okay...take him back to holding."

"What do you think, Sinclair?"

"Check his account, if it's true, I'll deal with Peters. I knew there was something about that guy, I didn't like when he started here. Just wasn't a team player, you know."

Nodding agreement, Mac headed to office to check out the new information he was given.

...............................................................................................................................................

After checking the information, and finding it to be true, Sinclair took Peters into his office and dismissed him from the NYPD.

"You will never work for any Police Dept, ever again. Now pack up your gear and get the hell out of the building."

"Fine...but this isn't over Sinclair, so if I was you, I'd watch your back."

"Is that a threat Peters?"

"No...that's a promise, see ya round, Sinclair."

Leaving the office, Peters walked into Don.

"See ya Don, watch your back, you never know when someone may be climbing on it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat...I didn't say that, I just said...watch your back."

Opening Sinclair's door, Don asked...."What the hell did he say to you?"

"Not alot, just empty threats. I'm sorry for doubting Flack, you're a great detective, and I should not have believed you were capable of misconduct."

Sitting in his office, Mac was going over paperwork when Peyton walked in. As Mac looked up, he was shocked.

"Peyton....what are you doing here, I thought you were still in England?"

"I was, but I missed you Mac, missed you so much. I realized I made a mistake by ending it."

Mac wasn't impressed, for the way Peyton had ended it, was childish and wrong.

"Peyton....I'm sorry, but what we had can never be again. Stella and I are married."

Peyton was shocked.

"Stella, You married, Stella?"

"I did. I realized how in love I am with her, we grew closer, when I got back our bond changed, from friendship to lovers."

Peyton wasn't sure what to say, and as she went to say something, Stella walked in.

"Peyton.....you're back."

"Hi Stella, I am, but not for long. I'll be returning to England tomorrow."

"Oh...what brought you back?"

"Some unfinished buisness I thought I left behind, but I was wrong."

"Mac...it was nice to see you again, take care, and congrat's Stella on your marriage."

"Thank you, Peyton."

With tears in her eyes, Peyton walked out without looking back.

"What was that about, Mac?"

Mac was angry, how dare she come back thinking they could rebuild what they had.

"Peyton said she realized she made a mistake, and came back hoping to reconcile. I told her she was to late, that I had fallen in love with you a long time ago, and finally seen what was always there."

Smiling with tears, and joy Stella said..."I love you too. Mac."

When Don headed out, he seen Peters watching him from his car. Ignoring him, Don pulled out of the parking lot, heading down the streets. Rounding the corner, Don pulled over ,and waited for Peters to exit his car.

"What the hell do you want, Peters?"

"What do I want? I want my life back, the one you destroyed."

"I destroyed? You did that all by yourself, no one told you to let some guy out of his cell to beat Wendle to death."

"Maybe not Don, but I had my reasons, reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"Peter is my son, I had an affair with his mother Teresa. Several times we would meet for lunch, and romantic getaways. We got closer, we made love, from that love came Peter."

"Why the hell would you let Peter be raised in a foster home?"

"Cause I wasn't good enough Don. I felt my son would be better off without me, but I was wrong, and because of that my son was brutal raped, molested by a monster.

"I don't get it, where the hell was Teresa?"

"She died when Peter was four, no one knew about our affair, as I said, she was married."

"What about her husband? The one who raised Peter?"

"He died with her, they were killed driving down the highway when a transport truck smashed into them, killing them both instantly."

Feeling some what sorry for Peters, Don said...."you've really got yourself into a mess, you are now up on charges for having Wendle killed. Leaving your son alone, to be returned into foster care."

"Think I don't know that, Christ... what am I going to do?"

Don thought about it, and could only come up with one solution.

"You are going to have to tell Peter the truth, it's the only way. Then you go in front of the judge, tell your story of why you did it, and hopefully you won't get a long term sentence."

"I can't do that Flack, what if my son holds me responsible for what happened to him?"

"If he does, you be understanding. You be there for him, whether it's positive or negative, you will both work it out.'

Nodding his head in agreement, Peters followed Don to Danny's apartment. When they arrived, Danny seen Peters walk in.

"What's he doing here, Don?"

"I'll explain in a minute, where is Peter?"

"He's in the den, playing a video game."

Walking towards the den, Peters took a deep breath and hoped to hell, his son would accept him.

"Peter."

"Oh hey Don, how is everything, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peter, it's all settled, but I have someone I'd like you to meet. I'd also like you to listen carefully to what he has to say, without interruption, understand?"

"Sure Don, I understand." Leaving Peters with his son, Don and Danny left the den.

"What's going on Don, and what the hell is Peters doing here?"

"That's his son Danny, he was the one who had Wendle beaten to death, to avenge the pain his son had suffered."

"If he's Peter's father, why was the kid in a foster home?"

"That is something you will have to ask Peters, as it's not my place to tell you."

As they waited, Don could hear Peter crying, and as badly as he wanted to go in, he knew it wasn't his place.

"How long has it been Don? Christ, he should be done by now."

"Quit it Danny, it's only been a few minutes."

When the door opened, Peters walked out with his son, looking at Don he said...."thank you, I know together we can get through it."

Seeing the tears in little Peters eyes, Don asked....."are you staying here, or are you going home with your dad?"

"I'm going to stay here, if that's okay. At least until we find out what is going to happen."

"Of course you can stay here Peter, you are always welcome in my home."

"Thanks Danny, you want to come play Hockey?"

"Sure let's go."

Heading back into the den, Don asked Peters..."when is your court date?"

"Friday at 11am, it will be okay. I know I can get through it."

Looking Peters in the eye he said...."I know you can too, and I'll be there with you."

**The End**

**Epi**

Peter's father recieved ten years. Serving five, he was then released on good behavour. Leaving the prison he seen his son standing before him. With a tear in Peters eye, he embraced his son as he whispered...

"Let's go home." To Peter, home was now the nicest place of all. For he had two great friends, a father and a new life. Leaving all the haunts in his past, far behind.


End file.
